Snowy day
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: As Pony watches the snow fall, he thinks about a certain blond greaser that's been ignoring him.


The world felt muted and quiet as the small white flakes fell down to earth, their patterns swirling around. Some of them bounced off each other, changing their courses to the ground, but getting there and sticking none the less. The snow on the ground had accumulated at least five inches now, which was quite odd, but the young male watching, didn't mind in the least.

A small sigh escaped his lips, causing a puff of visible air to be seem and float up until it disappeared into the snow.

Love is a very funny thing and it finds you in the oddest of places and at the weirdest of time also. Pony didn't mean to fall in love with a hood that couldn't stay out of trouble to save his life. Nor did he mean to tell everyone about it, that was thanks to a nightmare he started having one day whilst laying on the couch. When he woke up, everyone was staring at him. After asking what, he was told he all but yelled that he loved Dally and that the male couldn't leave him. That was the one time he did remember his dream and boy was it a vivid one. The two were standing around and some guy got the drop on Dally and had stabbed him in the chest. Pony had watched him die in his arms, yelling he couldn't leave him, since he loved him.

The blond greaser gave Pony an odd stare and left with out a glance back. After that the rest of the guys, oddly enough even Steve, said they were fine with him being gay; they would always accept him. Pony thought Steve was mostly just saying it because, since Darry was the first to say he accepted him, I think he was a little afraid of a broken neck. It still made him feel a little bit better none the less.

Turning so his back was against one of the porch support beams, Pony leaned his head back and sighed lightly again.

Ever since that night, Dally barely came over at all. Sure he had seen him walking around with Johnny, Two-bit, even Steve ever once and a while. The second that Pony even got close to him however, the male would make some kind of excuse and leave. When it was Johnny, he would give Pony a hug and whisper he was sorry and try to stop the tears that always threatened to fall. Two-bit usually gave him a sad smile and a one armed hug telling him things would be alright. The one time that he came across Steve and Dally and the blond male departed, which he didn't have to Pony and Steve never dug each other anyway; The older teen surprised Pony. He put his hand on his shoulder and told him that Dally was a no good hood and Pony deserved better. Just the shock of it all made Pony smile, it widened a bit more as Steve offered to walk him home, since there were way to many Soc's out for his liking.

The sound of foot steps alerted Pony to someone walking up to the gate and opening it, but the steps didn't sound bad. They weren't rushed and they weren't trying to be overly sneaky either, so Pony figured they were supposed to be there.

The person walked up the stairs and there was a creak as they sat down next to Pony's feet.

The two sat in silence, Pony not really caring who was there, didn't feel the need to look at him.

"Hi Ponyboy," The person said softly, their voice making the younger male jump none the less, since it was the last he ever expected to hear.

Opening his eyes and tilting his head back up he looked at the blond male that was sitting by him, looking at him.

"Dally," Pony said, in a hello way.

"How have you been?"

"You'd know if you'd been around lately," Pony said in a bitter-ish voice, looking away. He knew it wasn't smart to get lippy with Dally, but he was hurt and didn't really care if he got a black eye or lost a tooth. He was going to say how he felt.

"Yea, about that," Dally started but was cut off by Pony's soft voice.

"Me liking you freaks you out and/or disgusts you, it doesn't take a guineas to figure that out, but I used to think you were at least a good enough person to tell someone that, not just treat them like they were carrying a plague," Pony said, pushing his hair behind his ear that a cold gust of wind had dislodged.

Dally was silent for a few moments looking at Ponyboy with an odd expression that, out of the corner of his eye, Pony couldn't read.

A strong gust of wind, blew over the two, making Pony shiver and wrap his arms around himself.

"I'm sorry," Dally's voice was almost softer than the wind that was blowing.

Pony finally looked at him. "What?"

"I said, I'm sorry,"

"Feelings can't be helped," Pony shrugged.

"No, I mean, I'm sorry for treating you like you had something," Dally said.

"Once again,"

"And your wrong," Dally stated.

"About?" Pony raised his eyebrow, finally getting it after trying for so long.

"About the reason I was avoiding you, it was so I could think,"

"That doesn't make any sense," Pony said.

Dally sighed and scooted so he was in front of Pony and grabbed his face lightly. "Maybe this will clear it up,"

Pony gasped as Dally pressed his lips to his softly. For a moment he was to shocked to move, but when Dally's tongue flicked into his mouth, he came back to his senses and kissed the blond back. Pony could feel the older male smiling against his mouth as he moved his hands down to Pony's waist. The younger teen wrapped his arms around Dally's neck as their lips continued to move against each other in harmony. When breathing became a small issue, Dally pulled back and kissed Pony's lips lightly a few times, looking into his eyes.

"You know, I think that just added more confusement," Pony said, brushing some snow out of Dally's hair.

"When that night happened, I was freaked out, but it wasn't that you had the nightmare that did it,"

"Then what was it?" Pony's face held a confused look.

"I was freaked out about how happy I was when I heard you call my name,"

"Oh," Dally kissed him again lightly.

"And when I would run away from you after that, it was because I was trying to figure out exactly what I felt for you and seeing you so close, so kissable," Dally lost his train of thought and kissed Pony again, this time Pony responding.

"Anyway," Dally said, when they broke apart again. "I didn't mean to, really I didn't, God I'm starting to sound like you,"

Pony smiled and rolled his eyes.

"But I needed to figure things out since I really didn't want to die if I started something with you and then figured myself out,"

"So what did you figure out?"

Dally smiled softly, it looking a bit odd since he always had a smirk, never a smile. Pony liked it though. "That I do have feelings for you and I would love to have a relationship with you,"

Pony smiled and kissed Dally again.

"I take that as a yes," Dally said, smiling.

"What do you think?"

"Just making sure,"

"Just kiss me again,"

~*~*~*~*~*~Authors Note~*~*~*~*~*~*~

This idea came from the snow that was (T_T) coming down a bit earlier. Yes I'm random, hush.

OK I know I need to get off my lazyness and get the rest of my odd couples up (YES I'm still accepting them) AND YES I KNOW I need to get going on my chapter updates, I'm setting the goal for myself to sit down and get those out before I really get into my songfic-ish stories.

ALSO NOTE! That ALL of my stories go into the complete folder since I don't know if I'm going to keep going.

From now on, if I intend something JUST to be a one-shot, I'll post that (either in the summary or at the beginning) since there are a few that are just going to be oneshots unless people ask and no that does not mean just putting it on your alerts. If it DOESN'T have a –one-shot- label on it, it means that I may have an idea for it later or maybe not.

YES I may sound like I'm being a total bitch, BUT I'd rather not have to explain myself a MILLION times about whether or not my things will be continued or not.

I will ask though, that if something DOES say oneshot, unless your going to comment on the second chapter don't ask for it to be continued. I love writing oneshots a bit more than anything, since I love reading them.

I am ALWAYS open for your suggestions on what can happen in the next chapter or not. Really I am. I do have (as people tell me) a brilliant mind, but I do get stuck at points and would love help.

S. owns the outsiders. Not me. I just like bending the story line and what not.


End file.
